Bewitching Tides
by EmeraldBladeJin
Summary: Tsukimi made a sacrifice to give Kuranoske something he has desired for so long, his mother, by giving Shu what he has desired, herself. Now in a dysfunctional marriage with a public official, Tsukimi is forced to show a brave face as she realizes how truly sad she is. Kuranoske, unaware of her gift to him but very aware of her pain, wants her freedom almost as much as he wants her
1. Chapter 1 - Her Secret Gift

Of course, I don't Kuragahime. This story is mine though.

Summary: Tsukimi made a sacrifice to give Kuranoske

something he has desired for so long, his mother,

by giving Shu what he has desired, herself. Now in

a dysfunctional marriage with a public official,

Tsukimi is forced to show a brave face as she

realizes how truly sad she is. Kuranoske, unaware

of her gift to him but very aware of her pain,

wants her freedom almost as much as he wants her.

-(-+++++-)-

Chapter 1 - Her Secret Gift

-(-+++++-)-

Kuranoske sat with his chair balanced on its back

legs, his foot on the leg of the table in front

of him to hold his body steady. With an annoyed arched eyebrow, he watched as Shu danced with Tsukimi Koibuchi, his new wife.

He was doing his best at hiding his dissatisfaction, but he was almost certain he wasn't trying hard enough. Whenever Tsukimi looked his way, he would put on his most brilliant smile. If she was watching, he was going to pretend he was happy. This was her decision and he would stand by her.

He just wished she was dancing with him.

-(-+++++-)-

3 months before

He had been on his way to Amamizukan to talk to Tsukimi about some new ideas for marketing their brand. Seeing that Hanamori was not at the estate, He struck out on foot with an old wagon he found in storage. He almost felt like a kid, strolling to the main gate with the wagon full of 3 boxes in tow. Luckily, just as he was exiting the gates, the Benz came into view. Waving the driver down with a grin, he waited to begin loading the car. As it stopped, his brother stepped out of the car and greeted him. With a quick reply, Kuranoske began putting the boxes in the trunk. After finishing, he found his brother still standing there. "You need something, bro?"

Shu shuffled nervously and adjusted his glasses. "Kuranoske... umm... can I ride with you? I need to talk to you about... something important."

Kuranoske rose an intrigued eyebrow. "Umm, I guess, but I'm only going to Amamizukan. It would be a short talk." He noticed his older brother stiffen at the mention of his destination. "Fine, come on, let's go."

The two got in the back of the Benz and Kuranoske waited as Hanamori started driving. Shu just sat wringing his hands. Finally about 3 minutes later, Shu began. "Kuranoske. I, umm, I ne-"

"We're here," the driver announced.

With a sigh, Kuranoske took his seat belt off. "Look Shu, just help me unload the boxes and tell me what's going on while we do." He stepped out of the car and walked around to the back. "Spit it out already."

Settling his hands on the sides of one of the boxes, the young politician spoke. "I want you to help me get Tsukimi to marry me."

"WHAT?!" The blonde yelled in shock, dropping the box he was carrying on his foot. "OWW!" Rounding in shock and pain, he glared at Shu. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Shu's face was the very picture of plaintive. "I love her, Kuranoske. I want to marry, her, I just don't know how to reach out to her! You are her friend. Tell me what to do to win her heart," he implored.

"Why would I do that?!," Kuranoske snapped. "Do it yourself!" He picked up his box and sat it by the door, then turned to get the other two when he was stopped in his tracks by Shu's bargain.

"I will tell you where you mother is."

Standing at the back of the car, Kuranoske was silent for a moment, then clenched his fist. Swiftly stepping to his brother, he grabbed the taller man by the collar.

Through clenched teeth, he answered the offer with a terrifying amount of anger. "What kind of sick fuck are you?! How dare you throw my mother in my face like that?! You think I would sell Tsukimi's life out like that?! You're a piece of work, Shu!" With a face of sheer disgust, he roughly released his brother, grabbed the last 2 boxes at one time, and turned to enter the building. Once the door was open, he shoved all 3 boxes in and slammed the door behind him.

Shu stood in shock and dejection at the closed door. He knew it was dirty to bribe him like that, but he was desperate. He needed her.

With a heavy heart, he got back in the car and was driven away.

-(-+++++-)-

Tsukimi watched the Benz disappear down the road with mixed feelings. She'd been drawing and felt stuffy, so she decided to open her bedroom window. As she was turning away, she heard a car door slam. Looking below, she saw the Koibuchi brothers. She was about to call down to them when she heard Kuranoske ask his brother to "Spit it out, already." Not wanting to eavesdrop, she reached to close the window to hear Shu's request for help with marrying her.

She froze as she heard the plea. She'd secretly had a crush on him for so long. To hear that he felt that way about her, and so strongly, was shocking and it made her heart swell.

Kuranoske didn't want to help him. She didn't blame him though, how could he help? He didn't have to! She was pretty sure he knew she liked his brother. Nothing needed to be done. She felt her cheeks get warmer as she thought about possibly being with Shu.

Her bliss was interrupted when she heard the older brother offer the location on his brother's mother.

Tsukimi knew that Kuranoske's mother being away from him haunted his life. It was a very sensitive subject for him, especially when he knew that his family was hiding her from him. She could hear his absolute rage as he yelled at his brother for the offer. Her brow furrowed over the fact that he felt like he would be selling her away to take the opportunity.

How could he be so kind to reject his reunion with his mother for her freedom? He really was an amazing person. She stepped away from the window thinking about whether she would do that for someone else. Sitting on the side her bed, she felt like she would, if she could.

Tsukimi and Kuranoske worked on branding and marketing materials for hours. She hoped he couldn't tell she was slightly distracted, and she didn't think that he did, because he was thoroughly engrossed in the things he brought with him. She tried to focus, but her mind kept wandering to Shu's offer. What would marriage be like? Would he be kind to her? Was she ready to get married? She was only 19! She didn't know the first thing about being a wife!

She looked at Kuranoske as his amethyst orbs scanned a potential advertisement for a magazine. His blond hair was pinned back, but a stray stand kept falling back to the front of his face. He had once told her that his mother had blonde hair too. Was she beautiful like he was? She wondered what type of woman she was to have created someone so amazing.

Her thoughts drifted to her own mother. She missed her so much that it hurt sometimes. In her mind, she still would talk to her, even though she knew she wasn't there to listen and respond. She would give anything to see her again, hold her close, tell her how much she loved her...

What about Kuranoske? He was taken away from his mom, but he could have the chance to do what she could not. He had a chance, but he let it go for her. He was always helping her. He never let her down, even when she would give up. She didn't deserve that, and yet, he was always there for her.

She turned her gaze to the moon through her still open window. For once, she wanted to do something for him. Perhaps she could bring him happiness and love from the woman who surely gave him the strength to be her rock.

-(-+++++-)-

Shu sat in his office at home with his head in his hands. He felt like such a sleaze. When Kuranoske had returned, he had acted like he didn't see him and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He deserved no less, he was sure. It was a dirty trade. As a public servant, he should know better than most that being desperate led to poor decisions, but he was acting on emotion.

There was a certain purity about Tsukimi that made him feel whole. Between the constant back end deals that he came across in this line of work, the cut throat choices that left many people in worse situations for what he hoped was the greater good of most people, and Shoko, … Shoko, his life felt like it was caked in mire. He felt disgusting and unworthy of grace.

When he was around Tsukimi, though… He leaned back against the support of his chair as he stared at the ceiling. Tsukimi's presence was like cool water. Watching her innocence and honesty, bashful as it was, made him feel so special anytime her gaze was on him. She felt like the eye in his storm and as long as he could be in the space she created for s time, he would survive. He needed her.

The buzz of his phone broke him from his reverie. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone without breaking his staring contest with the sheetrock above him and answered the phone. "Shu Koibuchi."

The soft voice that spoke his name on the other line made him bolt upright. "Umm, Mr. Koibuchi, hello."

His began to thump wildly in his chest. "Tsukimi? Is that you? Hi! Hello! Err, what can I do for you?"

Her request was wavering, but not hesitant. "Well, I was wondering if you could meet me at the park near Amamizukan in about 10 minutes so I can talk with you."

Nodding furiously as though the motion would convey through the receiver, Shu gulped. Finding his voice again, he readily agreed. "Sure. I will be there post haste." His caller said thank you and hung up immediately.

Shu couldn't believe what was happening as he stood frozen behind his desk. Then as if a command had been shouted at him to bring him to reality, he rushed through his adjoining door to his room. He grabbed a cardigan and through it over his dress shirt. Buttoning it as he flew down the stairs of the mansion, his mind was a cluster of wonders and insecurities. He quickly put on his shoes and cleared his mind. With a determined nod to himself, he decided he would take whatever was to come with a strong mind and good composure as he began to walk to his meeting.

-(-+++++-)-

After hanging up with Shu, Tsukimi and looked in the mirror on the back of her closet door. Questions rolled through her mind as she looked at her own image, as though she were having a telepathic interrogation session with her own mind. Nervously, she took down her braids and began to brush her hair. Pausing mid-stroke, she looked at her sweat suit with dismay.

'Even if She is interested, he probably would change his mind seeing this.' She clutched the bottom edges of the top and pulled it over her head. Hurrying to her closet, she looked around at the garments inside. She knew she didn't have a very strong sense of fashion, especially when nervous, so she chose the outfit Kuranoske put together the first time he took her an the other girls to a cafe. Shrugging off her pants and underwear, she made quick work of putting on fresh underthings and the components of the respectable get up. Looking at her hair once more, she decided to braid it into a single ponytail and twirl the end around itself into a bun.

Satisfied with the improvement, she left her room and made her way to the door of Amamizukan. She shouted salutations to the inhabitants of the living room, and stepped out to head to the park.

When she arrived, she looked at it in nostalgia. As she chose somewhere to sit, she avoided the bench that her and Kuranoske had first shared. She decided it would always be a most special place that would be a monument to the best friend she'd ever had. Instead, she picked a small picnic table on the other side of the play area in it's view. She sat in silent contemplation until she heard approaching footsteps.

-(-+++++-)-

Shu saw the silhouette of Tsukimi's thinking form rise at his nearing stride. She waited for him to get 3 feet away from her before she spoke.

"Mr. Koibuchi, I'm sorry to bother you tonight."

Shu quickly raised his hands and shook them in a way to signal dismissal. "Tsukimi it's a pleasure, do not apologize. Also, call me Shu, please."

She nodded in acknowledgement, then cleared her throat. "Shu, I would like to answer your marriage proposal." Unable to speak, Shu swallowed thickly and let her finish. "I heard what you offered Kuranoske. I will marry you if you give me the location of his mother. I will get it to him anonymously, and I ask that you never tell him that I did this." Her eyes dropped to her wringing palms. "After everything he's done for me, this is something I can do for him. Besides," she looked back up at Shu with a bashful blush, "I get to marry you, if you hadn't changed your mind."

Momentarily stunned, Shu stared at her. He felt like he wasn't inside his body, like he was watching a movie version of a dream come true. Finally the soft breeze on the night air and the sound of Tsukimi's shoes softly shuffling on the ground brought him back to the fact that this sweet moment was real. He dropped to one knee as though the realization was a physical blow and gently coaxed her hands free to hold them in his own. "Tsukimi Kurashita, please give me the honor of having you as my wife."

With a soft smile, Tsukimi nodded and gave a humble yes. A close embrace followed afterward, the new couple engaging in a tight hug to seal their engagement.

-(-+++++-)-

The wedding plans were begun seemingly overnight. Tsukimi and Shu told Kuranoske together the next day over lunch. He congratulated them after a very sudden need for a bathroom break that seemed to involve a lot of muffled shouting and loud bangs. He really tried his best to be helpful and supportive, but deep in his chest it burned a whole of barely restrained agitation.

Giving up on this offensive display, Kuranoske returned all his chair legs to solid ground. He stood to his feet and grabbed his half finished glass of champagne. With a sour face that matched his perception of this conservative wedding for a politician, he drained the liquid down his throat and slammed the glass back down on table.

He strolled over to the dancing newlyweds, and placed his right hand over the back of Tsukimi's. As she turned her head to meet his gaze, she released Shu's hand and allowed Kuranoske to kiss her knuckles. "Good night, Mrs. Koibuchi. Congratulations." Tsukimi thanked him and kissed his cheek. Her father came and whisked her away as soon as she'd removed her lips. She waved goodnight as she departed.

Wordlessly, he gave his older a pat on the shoulder as he past him by to leave. If Shu, responded, he didn't hear nor care. He made it to the entrance and flagged down one of the designated family drivers. As he was driven home, he absent-mindedly traced the outline of the lips he still felt pressed there.

-(-+++++-)-

Finally home, he stepped into the manor. A maid greeted him and offered up a sealed envelope. He thanked her and went to his room. Once inside he shrugged off his jacket and opened the letter.

After a nearly insufferable day, his night was met with indescribable joy as he read his mother's telephone number and address underneath a small photograph of his mother's visage. Tears sprang to his eyes as he sank to his bed with gratitude for the unidentified stranger who made his dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Wife

Of course, I don't Kuragahime. This story is mine though.

It's been 5 years since Tsukimi was wed to Shu. After years of staying blindly complacent with her situation, she is starting to feel unease about the state her marriage is in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukimi arranged the orange juice, toast, and eggs on the breakfast nook table. The soft steam drifting off the food filled the kitchen area with the fresh aroma of the cooked morsels.

She sat down at the small table in the chair facing the arch to the hallway. Sitting her clasped hands on the wooden surface, she looked to the doorway and watched the empty hallway. He should be down soon.

As she waited for Shu to come downstairs, her mind wandered over the last five years. She and Shu would be celebrating their anniversary in two weeks, though she wasn't sure what'd they'd be doing as far as festivities. Honestly, her husband didn't seem to have strong preferences. In fact, he didn't seem to want anything at all, including her.

She sighed. Perhaps that wasn't entirely true, or fair for that matter. Still, after all of these years, no matter what she did, wore, or said, the most she got out of Shu were very chaste kisses.

What was wrong with her? He'd married her, but he wouldn't touch her, so clearly she was not living up to his expectations. The first few years, she appreciated his lack of advancements, thinking he was being respectful of her youth. She'd been hardly 19 at the time of the ceremony, but he'd been 31. He'd always been a perfect gentleman, so it'd seemed to make sense that he'd not rush her, but as the years passed and he still didn't try anything, she'd become more assertive.

Despite Tsukimi being inherently shy and and a late bloomer, she was certainly an adult now. It didn't take every movie and couple in the world to tell her something was missing in her relationship. She'd come to feel the agitation of need herself, and that'd promted action from her despite her bashful personality.

She'd started off innocently enough, attempting more kisses. He'd not seemed very receptive, even turning away with annoyance at times. After that, she'd tried making more of the few kisses she did get, trying to deepen them with more pressure. He'd been as stiff as stone, then gently moved her away from him.

Checking the clock, she shifted in her seat. They'd never even seen each other naked. In bed, sometimes he'd hold her hand, or even hold her close to his chest, but never in any intimate manner. It was if he detested the idea of her romance and didn't find her attractive at all.

Still, she wasn't going to give up. He had to have married her for a reason, so he must be waiting for her. Yes, she needed to show him she was ready. This anniversary would be the day they finally consummated their marriage.

She looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Shu passed the open archway heading directly to the front door in a rush. Tsukimi darted to her feet as she called out to him.

"Ah! Shu! Honey, I made breakfast! Won't you come sit with me?!"

He turned to look at her as she peeked her head around the wall. He spared only a moment and a weak smile before he began putting on his shoes.

"Im afraid not. I have to get going."

She stepped into the hallway crestfallen. "But you're not due to the office for another 3 hours and it's only 15 minutes away on foot. I called Hanamori just in case and he's waiting to take you when you're ready so there's plenty of time."

He didn't even look up as he answered. "I have to make an extra stop on the way, but I appreciate you having called him. I wondered why he was already here when I called him earlier."

She was speechless. After putting so much effort into a beautiful breakfast, he was leaving early. Why hadn't she been smart enough to ask? She could be so stupid sometimes.

"Im sorry. I assumed you wouldn't have to go in so early." She looked away in shame. "Well, give me a second, I'll pack it for you to take alo-."

"That's not necessary, Tsukimi. It's fine. I'm going now." His hand was already on the doorknob.

She could feel the tale tell prickle in her nose. She tried to push it away with all her will. "I understand." She walked swiftly over to him, tilting her head up as she got close. "Please have a good day." On her tip toes, she leaned in to give him a kiss.

He turned his head in time for her lips to connect with his cheek, then opened the door. "You as well. I love you." No emotion; he didn't even look at her when he said it. He simply walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I love you too, Shu."

-(-+++++-)-

He hated mornings.

The entire process of starting the day was so unattractive compared to staying in the perfect indent his body makes in the matress. Still, no one could ignore the alarm clock of the bladder, so begrudgingly, he got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

Business handled and hands washed, he journeyed to the kitchen for a bottled water and a long stare into the refrigerator. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why was he so terrible at grocery shopping?

He heard the alarm chime from downstairs, and the beep of it being reset before it started to blare. 'Tsukimi must be here.' Returning to his room for a pair of jeans and a shirt, he called out to her.

"I didn't expect you to come by today! Especially not so early!" he shouted, tugging the pants up his thighs and buttoning them. He started down the stairs with shirt in hand to greet his long time friend.

"I thought you were having breakfast with Shu. Hey! What's that you got?" He strolled over to her as she began sitting food containers on the nearby tabletop.

She turned to him, and he saw her cheeks began to pink. It was extremely obvious on her creamy skin, still nearly pale. She needed more sun in her life.

"Really? Why are you blushing? I thought you'd gotten over this by now. There's like a billion men in the world without a shirt on. It's not special."

He rolled his eyes dramatically and gave a teasing smile, but still tugged his t-shirt on over his head. Turning to inspect what she'd brought in, he was grateful for the distraction. If he was lucky, she wouldn't notice the faint twinge of red on his own cheeks.

"Food?! Gosh, Tsukimi! I swear you're some sort if magical goddess; I'm starving! Let's eat it upstairs."

He gathered up the containers and headed towards the stairs, only throwing her an over the shoulder look to be sure she was behind him. She had that beautiful smile he liked on her face, the one where she seemed to be made of amicable light. It was torture.

"After we eat, I'll show you how things are coming along with the boutique. You're gonna love the new idea I came up with!" He lead her to the living room and sat the food on the coffee table, then hurried to the kitchen for some plates, utensils, cups, and juice.

"Kuranoske, it looks really nice in here!," she called after him, settling down on the couch. He balanced his burdens as he returned to her and set them down beside the food.

"Thanks. Honestly, I'd rather be getting more stuff for downstairs, but I figured since I'm living up here, I should at least get the essentials." He sat down on the couch beside her and began helping her dividing up the food. It was still a little warm. Nice.

"Essentials? Geeze, you rich people. A 65 inch TV and a surround sound system is essential? I've clearly been impoverished my whole life," she chided playfully.

"First of all, you're rich too now, Mrs. Koibuchi. Secondly, this is essential. I need to see every single thread of any garment I look at on this TV in high definition detail. If I was splurging, I would have bought an 80 inch. Those things are beautiful." He grabbed his chopsticks a and began to eat his eggs.

She chuckled good naturedly as she munched on some toast. Her black hair was tied into a single braid, her "attempt at looking more like an adult." Somewhere around her and Shu's second wedding anniversary, she'd stopped wearing the two braids all together, even when they were working on the boutique. When out in public she'd started being meticulous about her appearance to be sure it was becoming of a politician's wife shortly after the wedding, but then it was out of obligation. When the two ponytails became one, her motive seems to have changed to a strange sense of determination.

He wasn't sure why she thought she needed to show she was more "grown up." In the 6 years he'd known her, she'd really come into her own. She was very intelligent, businesses savy, and more confident in a lot of way yet very humble. Even though shed insisted on keeping their greatly successful boutique in his name only to avoid any associations that may look bad on Shu's career, she still worked closely with him making new designs, making major decisions, and keeping up with the new developments. They were still very close friends, and even his mother adored her. She was the best friend he could possibly imagine. The only problem was that he was in love with her.

He suspected it years ago, before she even married Shu, but he didn't really know for sure, and with everything going on, he didn't want to focus on it. He wanted to be her friend. That's what she needed then, not some guy who would take advantage of her innocence.

Well in the end, his brother decided to be that guy, and she already adored him, so he missed out. He was bitter, but not hateful. She loved Shu instead of him. Period. He'd made a promise to himself the morning they were wed that he'd not mess up her happiness by being selfish and he'd move on.

Despite his commitment, here he was staring at her wistfully with another piece of egg waiting to be eaten on his chopsticks. His consciousness devoured every tiny detail of her as she watched the screen, having turned it on so they could finish watching a movie from last week while they ate. He took in the soft scent of vanilla and lavender that drifted from her. The way a few strands of hair raven hair had escaped the woven plait. The inviting softness of the pearlescent skin on her cheeks. The porcelain flesh that traveled beyond her exposed neck and down beneath the dark blue silk blouse that hid her generous bosom from him.

She turned her chestnut eyes to him, her full mouth turned up on the ends the slightest bit. Had she always had such enticing lips? How long could he kiss her before they were pink and swollen and closing in for mor-

"Are you alright, Kuranoske?"

Shit! He was being an idiot! His face, already flushed, flared bright red.

"Oh! Umm, yeah! Just kinda warm. That's all." He laughed nervously and began stuffing his face in earnest.

He felt her cool hand on his forehead. Fuck! Contact! No!

"Hmmm, you do seem a little warm, but I don't think you're hot enough to seem sick," she murmured, leaning closer to him.

"I'm fine!" He shot to his feet. "I'm sure it's nothing! I'll go get some cold water. Be right back!" He flashed her a wobbly smile and hurried off to the kitchen.

'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Why was he so stupid?! What was he? Some horny teenager? How could he be sitting there fantasizing about his brother's wife?! What the fuck was wrong with him?

He rested his forehead against the cool stainless steel of the refrigerator. How would he endure this for the rest of his life? He couldn't leave her. Even if he wasn't tangled up in business with her, he couldn't bear to be too far from her. He'd tried finding other girlfriends, but it never worked out because he wanted her. It's always been her, from the very beginning.

He sighed heavily, the warmth of his breath fogging the metal. This was hell. They'd have kids soon, and then he'd have that to be jealous of too.

"Oh SHUT UP!" He growled through clenched teeth, trying to tell his brain to stop feeding him more to agonize over.

"Did you say something?" Tsukimi called from the living room.

"No," he replied simply, straightening and turning to the door. Thinking of his failed chances, under his breath he muttered, "Nope, I didn't."

-(-+++++-)-

Shu sat back down in the Mercedes 30 minutes before he was to be at the office and fixed his tie. At this rate, he'd be late despite leaving home so early. It figured.

He looked out the window and up into the second story window of the small townhome. She was looking down at the car as she secured her robe over her naked flesh. Her hair was rumpled, and he'd forgotten to tell her he'd left the brush in the kitchen when he'd grabbed one of her muffins on the way out of the door. She'd find it soon enough.

This had to stop. After the second night he'd spent with Shoko, he'd known the first had been a lie. There's no way he'd have forgotten having sex with her. It was wild, raw, passionate. Definitely unforgettable.

Hanamori began to drive away towards the office. He avoided eye contact and speaking. They'd already talked about this too many times before over the past 5 years. Hanamori stopped trying to convince him to stop sometime around his 3rd wedding anniversary.

He knew this was wrong. It was cruel, and Tsukimi didn't deserve this. But he couldn't stop. No matter how many times he resolved to never have sex with Shoko again, he always found himself rutting into her again. The first time they'd actually had sex was 3 months before he even married Tsukimi, and it's felt dirty then! Nearly 5 years into marriage, he felt like the scum of the Earth.

'Like father, like son,' he thought to himself as he wallowed in self hatred in the back of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed the snapshot into the lives of our characters to get this story started. Until next time!


End file.
